Dalliance
by BlueberryCookieCrisis
Summary: [SasuSaku] He is a heartless crimson-eyed knight who devoted his life to the merciless Uchiha lord, she is this lord's unseen and quiet fifth wife. When they both notice each other's existence, they come to realize how traitorous love can be.
1. Prologue

**An interesting story I had in mind for quite a while now,  
enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**Dalliance.**_

**Prologue**

* * *

In one of the darkest alleys in the capital; a tragic 'accident' was bound to happen.

A blade and a trembling middle-aged man were the only ones occupying the spot, his shivers echoed as he begged for mercy in front of a rather tall young man with a strong posture and pale skin. His onyx eyes were locked on the trembling azures, showing no signs of sympathy or emotion. The blade he held was long- extremely long and sharp; one swing and he is good for dead.

"P-please, I beg of you... have mercy!"

He was crying, crying like he never did before. He knew that such cruel eyes were bound to do what he had in mind, that there was no other option but to escape, since apparently; no voice would be capable to reach his stubborn ears and heart. But the true question was; did he even have a heart? Did it beat? Did it even exist?

His look was calm and expressionless, he did not move nor did he blink; something the victim found out to be frightening. He held his blade up, ready to decapitate him; his brows furrowed as he whispered; "Forgive me, but my lord's orders are always final."

One swing and everything was over.

In one of the darkest alleys in the capital; a tragic 'accident' happened. A middle-aged merchant who sold fake counterparts was brutally decapitated, the look of terror remained on his bloodied face.

This was the work of a knight, and not any kind of knight; it was the work of the crimson eyed knight, the rumoured 'heartless killer'.

* * *

The castle was quiet; the servants didn't whisper nor gossip while the chefs prepared diner silently. It wasn't unusual, no; it was very normal in the Uchiha Castle, they were all used to the many strange occurrences happening outside as well as the rumours, but such things happened so frequently that it didn't even matter anymore. They all knew their lord and his 'ways', it was pretty obvious that a merchant trying to fool this one merciless lord would end up losing his head.

Whenever he'd want to get rid of 'pest' or just simply do a major clean up, he'd call _him, _because he was the only one capable of doing such a neat and flawless job without fail. When he was just a child, he made sure he'd practise swordplay at an early age; his eyes were always locked on the young Uchiha with plenty of interest; he could see his hidden talent, he could see how his eyes glowed with determination and passion for what he was doing.

Unfortunately, after the years; the glow in his eyes disappeared, leaving room to a cold and emotionless gaze.

The servants who lived in the castle all knew about him, they witnessed his dramatic change of personality and character and instantly knew that it was the lord's doing. If it weren't for him then the adorable little boy they once knew would still be there with them.

They were still in the midst of thinking until they heard the front door open rather brusquely, revealing a tall young man wearing a dark coat with his light armour beneath, it was him; the one they were thinking about a few minutes ago; the heartless knight, ever so faithful to his lord; Uchiha Sasuke.

His stare was cold and terrifying, the blade he held in his grasp was still bloody from his killing spree. He was terribly wounded yet still managed to walk calmly, his other hand held his injured abdomen in an attempt to stop the blood from gushing out, proof that the rumoured merchant wasn't his only victim.

They all looked at him, indifferent. It definitely wasn't the first time he came wounded, and it won't be the last, at first; they were all terrified and extremely worried about him, but they eventually learned that this young prodigy was indestructible. Nothing was capable of stopping him from achieving his goal; whatever the lord told him to do, he had to do it without fail, it was absolute and final. His pride was beyond what everyone believed, he stood up straight, even wounded; he wasn't afraid and they doubted he'd ever be.

He analyzed the main hall and the cleaning staff, eying them dangerously meaning that they'd better back away. Aware and fully understanding his eye language, they left quietly and let him pass through. Surprisingly enough, he walked without difficulty towards the main quarters, the wound he was given did hurt, but not enough to stop him. As he walked, he eventually reached his destination. Sighing, he knocked politely and waited for his lord's permission to come in.

"Enter," his lord ordered, allowing him to open the door and get inside.

There he was, the one he devoted his life to was right in front of him, the powerful and merciless head of the Uchiha castle and supreme master; Madara Uchiha.

He bowed respectfully in the way any knight would; he kneeled down and rested his free hand near his heart, "My lord... I took care of those hindrances for you." He said calmly. Madara nodded in approval and stood up, approaching his loyal knight with a proud look, he gave him a warm pat on the shoulder while smiling, "You always take care of things decently, I never once doubted your talent; Sasuke."

The young knight nodded and glanced at his lord, waiting for his orders, Madara simply returned to his seat and sighed silently. Slowly, he took out of his pocket a scroll and presented it to Sasuke, who analyzed it curiously; "I have another task for you," he said as he threw the scroll at him. Sasuke caught it and opened the old material, as he was reading its contents, his blank expression transformed into an astonished one, he stood up immediately hence re-opening his wound and allowing the blood to gush out, despite that he didn't move an inch, and asked him; "My lord, are you sure about this?"

Madara nodded while resting his chin on his fist, "Of course, this could wait," he said as he glanced at the window, noticing the darkened sky, "You can rest for about a week or two, just enough to recover from your wounds."

He shook his head, "These wounds are nothing," he took out his blade and pointed at the other side of the room, "I can fight."

The lord's stare moved to his wound, which apparently still leaked out quite the massive amount of blood. Sighing, he told him; "Stop being stubborn, Sasuke. You cannot fight in your current state, take my advice and rest, you seriously need it."

He glanced at him and lowered his sword, bowing once again; "Very well, my lord." He obeyed without a fuss and stood up, Madara gave half a nod and gestured at the door, "You may leave."

The knight nodded and left the room, bowing once more and then fully exited the room. Leaving the lord to his thoughts.

He collapsed as soon as the door closed behind him, breathing heavily while looking at his stained hands, his wound was too deep, too painful. It was a miracle that he managed to hold on, he lost too much blood, and it was making him feel dizzy really quick. The first thing he thought about was to head straight towards the eastern wing and get inside his room so he could tend his wounds and have a good night's sleep. He never thought that the house of a noble would be so heavily guarded, the amount of surprise attacks he received nearly killed him this time, but Sasuke; being no ordinary Knight, took out over fifty eight soldiers all by himself. He did exhaust himself throughout his missions, but still completed them. And as long as there isn't a soul standing in the path of the Uchiha kingdom, then everything is worth it.

He grunted in a low voice, attempting to walk and hold on till he would reach the east wing. His objective was interrupted when he heard a feminine voice gasp behind him.

He turned, alarmed. Only but to notice two apple green eyes fixing him.

It was a young woman, about the same age as him, having long loosen pink hair and apple green eyes, traits that were considered extremely rare in this region, considering most of the inhabitants are Uchiha's, he assumed she was a foreigner, or just an exception. He did hear about an unexpected political marriage between his lord and an outsider, but he never actually believed it to be true. His lord did have a harem and four gorgeous wives, getting himself a fifth one shouldn't have surprised him.

She was wearing a long green simple dress that covered her lower body whole, hence covering her womanly figures. She didn't appear to be the revealing type, or the talkative one, and it was actually quite reassuring.

The pink haired lady hid her mouth with the palm of her hand, openly staring at his severe injury; he couldn't tell if she was either disgusted or shocked by the gory scene in front of her, it could had been both, or even more. Noble women weren't raised to stand so much blood, and he figured that he staying any longer would result in further discomfort. That thought alone drove him to sigh quietly and bow respectfully, ready to take his leave and escape from her sight. But to his great surprise, she dashed towards him and pulled him gently by the shirt, staining her own creamy hands as well, he looked at her in astonishment.

"Wait," she said calmly, "You're... wounded."

He blinked twice, startled by her unpredictable act, any other normal lady would have ran away or turned her back. He did have the appearance of a knight; she probably knew it already yet how come...?

"It needs treatment."

Sasuke remained quiet, instead of using words he decided to gently remove her hand from his shirt, making her understand that it was needed. Too bad for him though, she was quite the persistent one.

She blocked his way and showed great worry, "Please, let me treat your wound."

He shook his head and finally spoke; "Please don't bother with me, I can take care of it myself." His tone was cold and blunt, he was wasting time, and his injury kept getting more painful second by second.

Her eyes widened, "A-Are you sure?"

He nodded, and walked past her, feeling her stare behind him.

It was their first meeting.

* * *

**_To be continued.  
_**


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

**And here goes a chapter! Sorry it took so long to update the story; I was busy with 'Carnage Paradox', but no worries! I promise I'll pay more attention to this one!  
So here; Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Dalliance.**_

**Chapter One: Fate.  
**

* * *

"You're an idiot Sasuke, and you know it." The oldest brother sighed as he stitched up the wound on his back, with only a single candle light to illuminate the dark room. Sasuke rolled his eyes in a dramatic motion while pretending not to hear, how many times did he say that? How many times has it been since he last scolded him? Knowing Itachi, it was quite obvious that a lecture was bound to happen daily.

"Please don't start an argument, I'm not in the mood tonight," he glanced at the window, eyes focusing on the beautiful sight of the moon.

"I'm not trying to start anything." He took the string and cut it with his teeth after he finished closing his wound, "I'm just trying to guide you towards the right path."

Sasuke snorted, "Are you trying to say I'm going to the wrong path?"

"Maybe," he smiled as he wiped off the blood from his brother's back. "I don't think attacking head-on the rebels of the east by yourself was Madara's brightest idea, he should know that you're a human being as well."

"He entrusted me with this mission because he knew I was the only one capable of successfully completing It."

"No, he entrusted you with this mission because nobody else wanted to do it." He replied bluntly. Sasuke was on the verge of grunting loudly.

"Are you done already?" Itachi already pictured his younger brother pout, a thought that managed to make him snicker.

"Let me cover up this ugly wound with bandages first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again; he's been tending his wounds slowly in purpose for a while now. Though he knew it was only for him to speak longer in his brother's company, he had to admit that it was a pathetic waste of time. Sure, he found it enjoyable and pleasant, but there were too many things to do, and while Itachi remained in the infirmary most of the time, Sasuke had to take care of the dirty work in the darkness without a soul to follow.

He knew... he knew what his brother was going through, he knew that his illness weakened him to a critical state, he understood it. In fact, he was the only one who understood him.

Madara did, however... not bat an eye. He used Itachi even more than Sasuke before he was at the age, he made him do things that Sasuke didn't even get close to, he saw things no one would have ever been able to see, heard sentences who were supposed to be unspoken.

To put it bluntly, Madara _sabotaged _him. Used him like a tissue then threw him back in the garbage can without remorse.

Even if he was ungrateful, merciless or cruel beyond anyone's imagination, he was still the only person who helped Itachi when he was in need. Even now, when he is everything but useful to him, he still bought him foreign medicine and brought him the best doctors in the country. All of that to cure his disease.

Even so, Sasuke wishes not to see Itachi's 'ungratefulness'.

It has already been quite a few years since he became his lord's fateful Knight, and it has already been quite a few years since Itachi got his illness. He still doubted Madara, yet in the same time admired his power and authority. A mixture of feelings invaded him and he did not know whether to betray him or not.

One day, perhaps he will.

Yet that day still hasn't come.

'What will be the reason, I wonder?'

"Are you even listening to me, Sasuke?" Itachi snapped him back to reality.

Sasuke tilted his head then glanced at his brother suspiciously, "I have no time to listen," he gnawed the inside of his jaw impatiently, "Are you done with this? I have much to do."

Itcahi furrowed his brows and purposely tightened the bandages, making his younger brother twitch.

"You're not going anywhere tonight; you have to rest properly if you want to recover quickly." He continued bandaging his wound.

"Why do you always slow me down, Itachi?"

It was supposed to be a simple and honest question, yet it still required much effort to answer. Why, you ask? Because the explanation was vast.

There were many reasons why Itachi didn't want his beloved brother to head further in the path of knighthood.

"I wish you don't ever ask me such a question," he admitted slowly, "It is something you must find by yourself."

He ended his bandaging with a small knot on his shoulder then patted him satisfyingly on the back with gentleness; Sasuke stood up immediately then wore his dark vest.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way no—"

"Like I said, you're not going anywhere."

"Brother..." he sighed, "I don't have _time _to rest, our lord is waiting for my report regarding the mission I was given."

"Sasuke," he stood up, "Please, rest."

"I truly wish to, but I can't." He shook his head slowly, averting his eyes.

"Sasu—" Itachi started coughing roughly, gaining his brother's full attention. Sasuke started to worry and immediately held him by the shoulders.

"Don't push yourself, please."

Itachi smiled weakly, still between small yet rough coughs, "Hey... that's my line."

"I told you, I'm not a child anymore," he shook his head slowly while walking him back towards the bed, "This is the path I have chosen, you cannot interfere with my life any further."

"Is this... truly what you want?"

With a determined smile, he nodded.

"Yes."

And thus, exited the room quietly, leaving Itachi to his thoughts.

* * *

The eastern wing was quiet and peaceful, free from disturbing souls and unwanted attention. He loved that part of the castle, more than he should. It allowed him to be himself without worrying about other people or his lord for that matter.

He grew up in these quarters only, hidden from the rest of the world... even Madara for that matter. People insisted that he was too young to show his face to his lord, some of them even said that he was a _disgraceful _and _despicable _human being and that he shouldn't have been born to the world.

He didn't care.

Sasuke was already fully-aware that the Uchihas despised knights to the bone. It wasn't something new to him, considering they've been ruining Itachi's life the past few years before he became the 'Crimson Knight'.

He sighed; it didn't matter, did it? Everyone had different opinions, and it just seemed that the two brothers had sour luck.

Sasuke didn't pay it much thought and decided to report his duty to Madara, before it was going to get any more later than that. To do so, he had to go through the long corridors to get through the main quarters then finally, his lord's room. It was usually better to go see him privately, rather than risking having someone overhear them.

It didn't take him as long as he thought. Surprisingly, he reached the main quarters fast enough to avoid crossing paths with someone... well, almost.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" A familiar feminine voice asked, nearly making him jump. He tilted his head to the side and finally recognized who it was.

_Her... _The woman he saw a few days ago.

She was wearing casual-wear just like last time, nothing stunning in particular, with her long pink hair styled into a braid. She was holding two books tightly, pressing them against her chest. Her apple green eyes looked at him with great curiosity, knowing full well that these weren't his quarters. She probably came from the library.

He didn't answer, and he didn't have to.

The pinkette understood instantly, her eyes then darted to his abdomen, who was previously wounded last time she saw him.

"Did it heal?"

_'Why should you care?' _Was what he wanted to say, but the words didn't escape his mouth. He only nodded once and turned his heel, ready to fast-walk his way towards his lord's roo-

Oh wait... what if she was actually going there?

... drats.

To his great surprise, she smiled sweetly at him, showing both concern and relief towards him, "That's good." She said quietly, mainly to herself. He stared blankly at her, without a word.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet!" She extended her hand out for him to shake, "My name's Sakura, Haruno Sakura. I recently married into the clan, pleased to meet you."

_'My assumptions were apparently right.' _He thought as he reluctantly held her hand, "Uchiha Sasuke, first rank knight."

Sakura smiled weakly while breaking the contact of their hands, "So it's you, huh..."

_'... what? What about 'me'?'_

"I uh... heard a lot of rumours," with her free hand, she twirled a loose strand of her hair, "They talk a lot in this castle, especially about you."

"Hn," was all he could say.

It was getting awkward really quick and the little pinkette was starting to run out of ideas, visibly; he looked bored, bored to death, bored to the core. She hated it, she hated when she didn't know what to say, when she was stuck in a situation like now. She had to start a discussion and keep him with her, otherwise...

Otherwise she would have no choice but to-

"Um-!" She tried to say, catching his attention, Sasuke tilted his head curiously, "Yes?"

"Can you help me?" She finally asked.

Sasuke blinked twice, "Help you?"

"Yes!"

He glanced at the window, thinking what she was about to say. He didn't have the time to mess around, much less with his lord's wife! If she needed help, then it better be a quick task, if not then he could say goodbye to his lord's trust.

Speaking of which, he was supposed to give his report.

... oh well.

"Alright, what do you want me to help you with?"

Sakura grinned, making the young knight feel slightly uncomfortable. She had something in mind, and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but from his experience? Definitely not good.

Seems as though he won't be able to report his mission to his lord.

**To be continued.  
**

* * *

**Yes, a late chapter... a short late chapter. I'm the worst, aren't I? Anyways, this was lacking in vocabulary, I'm sorry. I've been tired and working on many things. Hopefully, I'll be able to update this story in a regular basis, and the chapters will be longer and more entertaining.**  
**So you know the drill, review okay? I need love! Love and support, both please.**

**What Favour does Sakura have in mind for our little knight, eh?**

**Seeyou!**


End file.
